The rise of the ninja
by yoshi-harmony
Summary: All journeys have a serect destinations which the traveler is unaware of - martin buber
1. Chapter 1:First impressions count

_**A/N: I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY! NINJAGO FOREVER ! and here's a little thing about me...KAI-KOO IS MY SENPAI! no one gets my senpai!**_

* * *

"Hey wu." i greeted my sensei with a bow of my head. Making my hair, which i had straighten that morning fall over my left side of my face, normally it would be so puffy i couldn't tame it! Sensei wu was a kind old man who found me when i was fifteen, i'm seventeen now so two years i've been here training with him. I have no idea how he could live with me, i mean i play a prank every two weeks and he STILLS fall for them every time! He doesn't question it just lives with it. Wu is around 84 years old and is very wise but he calls me wise too but not always, only when i think really strong about something.

"Hello yoshi. How is training?" wu asked me and i smiled, he always drank tea. When he found me he was drinking tea, when i was fifteen still drinking tea non-stop. He never stops! He also smells like green tea.

"Great, i was able to do a sonic blast without breaking the wall this time!" i cheered and wu chuckled and passed me a blue glass cup and poured the liquid inside making hot steam appear gracefully above it.

"Wonderful, now yoshi. I know you much you like having your own space but there will be a time where being alone would not be an opinion." wu told wisely and i raised a brow as i blew at my bangs that fell back into place.

'Well i will enjoy my space while it lasts." i joked and chuckled but i saw wu was not amused, clearing my throat i felt a slight blush go on my cheeks "sorry"

"Yoshi i wish for you to go into ninjago city and gather these items please." wu gave me a list, and i looked at them

Food, tea, weapons from the four weapons outside of the city, the caracella boutique new clothes that i may or may not have destroyed last week, and some ingredients from the most dangerous parts of ninjago. The usual. Wu always makes me go into ninjago and gather stuff for him since he couldn't travel far, well he could but he would end up having trouble sometimes so he sends me!

"Hai sensei." i said bowing my head and walked out, and into my room. It wasn't much, just a plain old teen room, but the whole theme was rosy pink with white. I have stuffed animals on top of the drawers near the window and it's sill, of all kinds too. I don't even care if wu thinks i need to get rid of them i'll still buy more. I have over fifty hidden in this room, the other hundred is in my grandmother's attic.

I changed out of my pure black ninja gi and changed into street clothes. I liked my clothes. Of course wu made me get a job but i worked at the local bakery not far from the monastery, i bake cupcakes and cookies and others and the pay is good. So i'm not complaining.

Grabbing the money wu left on my bed, i left with some ninja stars in my pocket and bidding bye to wu, i left the monastery

The food and tea were rather easy, since their just across from each other. After getting them, i decided to head to the bakery. I mean i haven't gotten a cupcake for weeks! Sensei said i need more veggies, bruh i only eat one cupcake for two weeks not four! Jeez…..

 _ **_*_ time skip cuz i'm broke_*_**_

Four weapons, just outside the town. I made it to the front of the small shop as a 15 year old girl with jet black hair that went to her chin and sleeveless red kimono, behind the counter. She looked up at me as i neared and she smiled, which i gladly returned

"Greetings nya." i said to the girl and we fisted bump

"Hey yoshi, the usual today?" she said in her sweet voice and i nodded

"Of course and can ya throw in some extra sais, i may or may not have broke my last ones." i said rubbing the back of my neck and she chuckled.

"Of course. Hey wanna see something." she said with a sly smirk and i nodded and leaned against the counter as she yelled "KAI YOSHI'S HERE!"

There was the sound of something falling as well as a curse word as kai, seventeen year old boy with really spiky hair with a small scar over his right eyebrow, amber eyes looking at me. He smiled at me and rubbed the back of his neck as i waved

"Hello kai-koo." i said using the little nickname i gave him. He frowned and then smirked

"Hey mario's ride." i raised a brow playfully, i'll get him next time...i wonder if logan has some left over pranks?...

"Yoshi needs her order and sais." nya said and kai rolled his eyes

"What do you do with these yosh?" kai asked as he put the plain apron on and headed up a mallet

"Well, if i told you i'd have to kill you." i laughed….oh wait… "okay so what i do with these is i train in sp-"

"Nice try yoshi, you can't kill kai yet." nya giggled and i chuckled and snap my fingers

"I'll get him one day." i told them both and even kai spared a laugh

I help out here sometimes. If i'm bored and don't wanna bake i would come down here and hang with nya, the girl is crazy about makeup. She never stops! When i first came over, wu let me have a sleepover at their house, she had a whole section of her room complete with makeup, i mean don't get me wrong, i like makeup, i got myself a little box of them back at the monastery with little things and gems, one of the many curses i have of been female, but i don't like putting it on, i at least put them on if i'm feeling girly, that's when i wear skirts or dresses which is extremely rare. But if anyone sees me wearing a very very pink and yellow dress...just put me out of my misery

I met kai first, he and i bumped into each other in the bakery, it was nya's thirteenth birthday and he wanted a thirteen layered cake in red icing with yellow custard, it was also strawberry. And since the owner of the bakery was sick and no one else came to work because of a sickness that was common during the time, i had to make it. A week later, little nya was coming in with kai asking for cupcakes. Been friends ever since. She always called if she wanted cupcakes!

* * *

After That , i made my way to the monastery, it was nearly 10 at night so who is sleeping. I shook my head and ninja mode the food and items away and went through the ceiling which was a cluster of wooden boards holding the roof up and went jungle gym through it. I made it to my room and changed into my pjs. Which were a oversized T-shirt and some fluffy shorts that went to my high thigh, i placed my hair into two ponytails and went to my bed.

I pulled cuba, one of the stuffed panda's i have lying around and pulled out my computer and started the webcam.

"Training went good today! I didn't blow up the wall and did not get whacked! I broke my sais thou, i mean can i help it if i wanted to know if wooden weapons would be a perfect dart for a steel door. You never know." i said and started to pet cuba "sensei had me go out into town today. Went to the bakery too. Saw rebecca making her little muffins and bloom doing her homework, out of every ten year old, i think bloom is the only one that still does her work and has an actual excuse for when she dosen't. I mean she does work with us so that's one." i chuckled " ugh i wish i was like that when i was ten...i would give so much for me to turn back time!"

"Met up with nya and kai-koo today too, kai making my weapons and all, nya laughing at him when he burned himself. Twice. Haha." i laughed at the camera " sensei said something today. Something that uh….um ugh what did he say!? Well i don't remember, but i think it was about space... I think he might want me out soon but i don't know, but if he does, i'll live with rebecca after all the bakery is right under her apartment. Wu isn't acting the same for some time now, not coming over to see me train, or coming to dinner, i don't even see him most of the time unless he needs something done. I hear and see him looking at me with this face! I know that face! I gotta have done something! More drastic than i normally do. 'Cause then i would not see that face!" i sighed and hugged cuba "yoshi, entry number 37? I think, signing out." i ended the recording and signed and got ready for bed. Hugging cuba to my chest and slowed my breathing.

I woke up before the sun rose and i slowly got out of bed. Changing into my pure black ninja gi, i strapped my now metal sais to my thighs and i placed my mask over my mouth and put my hair into a ponytail. Walking outside i heard a soft turn of the knob. I froze and jumped to the ceiling moving like a monkey to the ceiling and saw a girl. My age, with long brown hair, she was wearing long fuzzy pants and a white tank top. Her crystal blue eyes looking curiously at the walls of the monastery.

"H-hello" the girl called in a shaky tone "wu? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here little girl!" i asked in a tone that shocked her, she jumped three inches in the air before looking in my direction.

 ** __*_ unknown' POV _*__**

I looked up to see a girl with brown hair pulled into a tight high ponytail and was slightly puffy, her green eyes bore unblinkingly at me peering through the darkness. Her suit was pure black and her masked covered half her face. Almost made her unseen except for the part where she is staring at me like i'm a KILLER! Her bangs nearly covered the left eye just barely above it. She glared at me before flipping down to right in front of me, her green eyes turning blue in a blink. Cool yet scary!

"Why are you here!" she barked in a somewhat low voice and i flinched

"What are you doing here?!" I asked her in the same amount of force and her glare soften ever so slightly

" i asked you first." she retorted and she came closer and i took a step back.

"I was brought here." i said to the girl, she narrowed her eyes at me

"By who?" she inquired and i glared

"You answer now." i told her and she didn't answer

"What? Cat got your tongue-" she grabbed me and flipped me over her shoulder

"You do NOT give me orders until i want you too!" she said in a low tone and she jumped back to the ceiling twirling a... A SAI! in her hands skillfully "but i gotta say, you got guts kid, to talk back to someone who can kill ya."

I'm pretty sure my heart went to my stomach after that sentence.

"so who sent you here?" she asked again and I huffed

"the elder that lives here. Wu." i saw her eyes widen before she looked like she was about to scream but something held her back before she said

"come with me, sensei wu does not like to be woken up." after that she grabbed me and put me on her back, I let out a squeak and gripped her gi as she ran through the boards

We made it to her room, or what i think are her room. It was really pink, a rosy pink to be exact. There were stuffed animals of all kind, stuffed versions of character from any cartoon. On the wall above the headboard of the Queen size bed was music notes and the large pink letters that spelled "yoshi".

"so um….I'm not sure what to do in this prob…" she said sheepishly with a rub of her neck

"yeah me too…" i said before she cleared her throat.

"my name is...harmony, what's yours?" harmonay asked

I don't know if i can trust her but I don't think she even trusts me yet. But if she did say that Wu was her sensei then I might have to…

"kat…"

* * *

 _ ***_*_ that morning*_*_**_

 _ ***_*_ yoshi's pov*_*_**_

I gave her my last name. Only my last name. It's the name i use when i'm on a mission, wu told me do it something simple yet hard to remember for others. I rarely use my last name anyways so might as well be that.

Me and kat were talking for hours, she seems pretty chill for a girl who had me threatening to kill her. I probably would have to but if sensei DID bring her here, then there's a reason why. She turns out wu found her at a store, a clothing shop too, the kind where you pay so much and it's just for one shirt. She found out i worked at a bakery but that's all she got, i ain't spilling the beans that fast!

"Gotta ask ya." kat said after we finished laughing, she had said something totally funny and we were laughing our heads off "how come you have so much stuffs." she gestured to fluffy, a stuffed rabbit and to the others fifty i got in the room.

I froze. Not moving, not blinking, lips shut tight into a line...i couldn't..could i? No no she doesn't know. It would be uncalled for..

There was a knock on my door and we looked to see wu, and boy did he look mad! I flinched a the loud sound and sat up straight up like my back is a wooden plank, with my eyes weary but firm. Please be believable, please be believable

"Yoshi what did i tell you about train-" he stopped yelling when he saw me glaring, kat stood from my bed and stood next to me.

"When were going to tell me that i had a new housemate?" i asked him and he still stood

"Hello!" kat said with wave of her hand

"I was waiting until you were ready." wu told us and i rolled my eyes

"Well that sure went well. Didn't it kat?" i asked in mock curiosity

"No yoshi, after all you did try to kill me thinking i'm an enemy" we glared at wu, wu must have been scared. Well he should be. Two girls that are mad and are hispanic with the most two dangerous weapons in the world...the chancla. Is pretty scary like the tutsis with the hutus during the war for power in africa

" uh yoshi, please show kat around. I must think…" with those words he left. I raised a brow

"is he always like this?" kat asked me and i waves my hand carelessly in the air

"more or less girl, you get used to it." i say

"Your name is yoshi?" she asked me and i shrugged

"One of the many names i carry on me." i told her and she raised a brow

"Oh what else you got?" she askes me and i rolled my eyes and plop down on the bed and turn on my computer, "A: don't worry about it and B: wanna watch reitanna Seishin?"

"reitanna who?" she asked me and i smirked

"oh little girl….we gotten give you some real stuff…"


	2. Chapter 2: a normal day

It was about eight months since I met kat and she's been training with me during the day. She's been doing awesome! She knows how to jump and kick high. She knows how to dodge my attacks and pranks, yet she makes a lovely roast beef for dinner. Sensei wu said that if she keeps this up she'd be at my level in no time! It better be soon!

She asked me about sharing a room a few days after…..she is not going to move in my room. There is some pretty weird stuff in my room, she hasn't even since my closet yet!

I walked to my vanity and sat down, I took a strand of my hair and grabbed my hair tie. After putting it into a bun, i went to my closet and opened it. It was filled with multiple colorful funny styled wigs! Some long, some short, some down some up. It look like a rainbow on how I organized it and I grabbed a black shoulder length wig that had silky green highlights clustered on it and put it on my head. Adjusting it, I smiled at my reflection and left my room and heading to the course, i paused as i past kat's room. I frowned my eyes flickering from the door to the floor. I took the steps back and went the long way. There's no need to wake her up...right? She's been through enough...

Turning on the course, i hopped through it. It was rather simple after a few weeks and bruises. I can get through it without scratches and i don't break the equipment. The sun is rising so wu should be getting up soon. I paused my training when i heard my stomach growling very very loudly. I nearly forgotten to eat these past few days.

Tip-toeing to the kitchen, i grabbed some soup and started the stove and put water in the pot. I whistled very softly the song of the whales that i heard as a little girl from grandma, put wu's tea pot on the stove and filled it with water as it heated up. During the wait, i did push ups while doing a handstand my record it 68 during a wait, let's see if i can beat it.

It was about ten minutes before the water was ready from the soup. It was just normal soup, nothing too special, and put a certain amount of tea packs into wu's tea pot. Another wait.

I drank my soup quietly as wu came in he saw me and smiled. I flicked my hand up in greeting and then looked to my soup.

"Good morning yoshi, up early again." wu said as he poured a cup of tea.

"When aren't i." i retort, looking at the clock i saw it was 8:43 " i should start training again soon, don't want to waste good daylight now."

"Where is katie? I thought she will be up by now with you." wu asked me and i picked my bowl

"Still sleeping, didn't want to wake her." i said as i started to wash my plate

"Why don't you wake her up?" asked wu and i paused before turning very slightly to him

"You know exactly why…" he didn't answer and right now i prefer it like that.

At 9:18, kat woke up, she ran out into the course in her new black gi, i gave her another version of my mask but it had a small violet-blueish 'K' in the lower right corner so we couldn't get mixed up. She looked at me with an expression that was shock, even with her mask on.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked me and i shrug

"I thought you would get mad, besides i wake up early remember." i told her and she sigh

'A knock would be fine, yoshi" she told me and started her stretches

"So where we heading tonight?" she asked me and i smirk

"I'm thinking jamika village, check around the area and then maybe take a stroll" i told her shortly and went to the -a-lot. My favorite punching bag. I started to murder the poor thing. Or as wu saids "release stress"

The following hours were uneventful. Kat was with me walking over to the bakery, where bloom was at the cashier, just finishing with a customer, who turned to us when the bell we have in front of the door rang

"Hello yoshi." she said and i smiled

"Afternoon ." i greeted her as she past by me and kat

Bloom ran up to me, her blond hair that was in two ponytails flying in the air as she hugged me

"YOSHI!" she squealed and she pulled me to the cashier, i saw her math homework next to it and smiled

"I need help." she told me as she put her chin in her palm as she pointed to problem number three. She's in sixth grade.

"Kat can you help bloom with math, while i go get rebecca." i ask my brown haired friend

"Of course." kat assured me and i headed up the spiral stairs.

"becca, come on!" i yelled when I reach the top floor which was a living room. With my red hair friend rebecca was there playing with akiko, her pet hamster.

"yoshi!" she said as she came over to hug me, i allowed it and hugged her back "you're here!"

"e-yep, and i brought a friend." i went back down stairs holding rebecca's hand as we reentered the bakery.

When we came down with rebecca, we saw the bloom was nearly asleep while kat was talking

"Um kat?" i called and she looked up to me and bloom bounced to me

"Yay!" bloom said and pulled me to the cashier again "please help me!" i looked at the others, who shrugged and i sighed

"Fine, sorry kat. Looks like we have to make a rain check on the baking." i told her with a rub on my neck and kat smiled lightly

"It's cool yoshi, we'll trying again later or some other time." lat said and rebecca went to the kitchen and came back out with a cupcake.

"Try this one, fresh out of the oven." kat grabbed the cupcake after a quiet thank you and we smirked as she bit into it. A smile appeared on her face

"Whoa, i've never has something like this before. What's in it?" she asked us and bloom smiled

"seitō " bloom told and kat raised a brow with a smile

"Don't know what that means but whatever it is, it's good." she said and we all snickered but left it at that.

We left with two boxes of cupcakes one for each, i made myself a vanilla since we just made chocolate today. We made it to the monastery and saw sensei wu waiting for us.

"You girls have fun?" he asked us and we smiled

"Yup, and we got you something." kat said and handed him a box with a golden bow tied neatly by bloom and he open it. Peanut butter chip cookies and chocolate chip cookies too. He smiled at us before nodding

"Thank you girls. Now i must be leaving, you two know the rules. I will return within a week's time." wu said and we bowed

"Safe travels wu." we told him in usion and we headed inside

"Where you think he's going?" kat asked me as we headed to her room

"Don't know, i hope he'll be alright." i say before laughing "what am i saying, he's a master in spinjitzu. He'll be fine."

"I hope so…" she saids and opened her door

"Night yoshi." she told me

"Night."


End file.
